


Home Thoughts

by Cheree_Cargill



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction, The Star Rigel, space traveler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheree_Cargill/pseuds/Cheree_Cargill
Summary: A poem about a stranded space traveler who longs for home.





	Home Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: The poem is copyright (c) 1973 by Cheree Cargill. Written for a college creative writing class and inspired by numerous stories by Robert Heinlein. Originally published in the fanzine "Tal-Shaya #2", copyright (c) 1974 by Cheree Cargill.

I sit here watching Rigel rise 

Above the trees and memories

Of home and long ago when I

Had sold my soul for just one ride

Aboard the sleek and shining ships

That outward went on starstuff spent

To seek the worlds that men had made

And marvel at the many things--

The ghostly clouds and spectral rings

The glorious imaginings that space

And time and I could bring

Together when we'd made this trip

And returned home to hill and glade

And lover's arms -- the plans we made!

And I the first to board the ship

And thought how I'd remember it,

The home, the world that I had known

Then up the ship! and outward flown --

And Rigel still begins to rise and I

Still watch through tear-blurred eyes

My home, my world, my star, my life

Climb up through Terran skies.

 


End file.
